Jason X Vs Alien Vs Predator
by Johnnie Zombie
Summary: The future is a staging ground for a bloody battle royale between the cybernetic Jason Voorhees, the vicious Xenomorphs, and the crafty Yautja huntress N'tanda.
1. Chapter 1

_HYPERDYNE SYSTEMS ORBITAL LAB_

_2455_

His name was Jason Voorhees.

A group of archeology students found the cryogenically frozen bodies of Rowan LaFontaine and Jason Voorhees on the blasted remains of Earth One. Unaware of the danger, the students revived LaFontaine and, through unknown means, Jason reanimated himself and immediately began a tour of terror that ended the lives of fifteen men and women aboard the _Grendel_. It didn't stop there; the class IV Catamaran Transport, on a runaway course, had smashed into Solaris Station, causing a chain reaction that destroyed the starbase and its three hundred residents and workers. Only LaFontaine, a student, and the head of an android survived.

That was less than forty eight hours ago.

Somehow Jason survived being blown out into space and being dragged into Earth Two's atmosphere, where he landed in Camp New Crystal's lake. It wasn't long before the murders began again. One of the camp counselors had managed to send a distress call along the Colonial Defense Feed, which was picked up by Major Marco Sanchez and his grunts. The soldiers were the peacekeeping force stationed on the outskirts of the colony, tasked with responding to any situations that threatened the well being of the settlers. They had failed their mission utterly when they reached the burning ruins of the camp.

Major Sanchez didn't even know the fucker's name until the debriefing, when he had to explain to a smokey room of military paper-pushers why everyone in his command had been brutally slaughtered by a masked maniac. Even after they had cross-referenced his appearance and modus operandi with a police report filed by LaFontaine and learned his name and legend, they couldn't believe one man was capable of such destruction.

The military eggheads didn't take Sanchez's claims of the killer's regenerative properties seriously until they attempted an autopsy. They told Sanchez that Jason was perhaps a cyborg, or a malfunctioning synthetic. Sanchez had found that to be insulting; he had gone most of his military career suffering discrimination for his cybernetic implants, and it didn't sit well with him that he had implicitly been likened to that of a monstrosity like Jason Voorhees.

What they discovered instead was that the monster was already beginning to heal from the fragmentary grenade that had blasted away a good part of his armor plated face, exposing the necrotic flesh underneath. Seven mangled corpses later, Sanchez was called back in to take Jason down a second time. Sanchez had come prepared. He had upgraded his programming and armaments to even the playing field with the unstoppable slasher. Scientists and soldiers were caught in their crossfire and again, Sanchez remained the sole survivor.

Sanchez knew the only way to disable Jason was to freeze him and with a little bit of technology and a shitload of luck, he had managed to flood the mess hall with liquid nitrogen. Sanchez's standing orders were to keep Jason contained until they could send reinforcements and plan a transfer to an orbital military installation. Sanchez may be a soldier, but that didn't mean he wasn't capable of thinking for himself. He knew that any attempt to control or study Jason was going to end in bloodshed, and Sanchez wasn't going to have any more souls clawing at his conscience...

Which was why the major was currently prepping a shuttlecraft and consulting starcharts for the nearest uninhabitable rock where Jason could spend eternity stabbing at native flora. It took him almost an hour to find a tiny planetoid, orbiting a blue dwarf star. It was recorded as HEL-666. Whatever astronomer came up with that name must have had the warm and fuzzies for this place. At best speed it would take a day and a half to reach, which left Sanchez plenty of time to monitor his killer cargo and administer the nitrogen injections when needed.

Laying in the course and initializing dust off, Sanchez realized that while he was saving countless lives he would end up being court-martialed for his troubles. The soldier spared a look at the screen displaying the motionless serial killer locked up in the brig.

_It's worth it if that bastard never sees another human being for the rest of his unnatural life._


	2. Chapter 2

FIVE YEARS LATER...

"Welcome to Hel, ladies and gentlescientists." Darva Saran, pilot of the corporate starship _Prometheus_, muttered under her breath as the ugly rock came into sensor range. Darva had the dubious honor of handling Weylan-Yutani's newest mobile research center in its maiden planetary landing. While starships capable of landing upon surfaces was not a new feat, landing a ship of _Prometheus's _dimensions was an undeniable record-breaker.

However, Darva would not be earning any recognition for her landmark achievement since the _Prometheus_ and its mission was developed _sub rosa_. She could have made a house out of the paperwork from all of the nondisclosure agreements she had to sign. That was just as well. Darva had pursued glory and notoriety once, back when she was a cadet in the United Americas Colonial Marine Corps. She'd had dreams about piloting unnamed skies, visiting undiscovered worlds, and maybe even making historic contact with new lifeforms. Darva had had such stars in her eyes that she didn't initially see the corrupt political puppeteers manipulating the UACMC into doing their dirty work. She'd heard of the planet Salvation, which was supposedly home to a sentient humanoid species-before the Corps were ordered to wipe them out to make room for a fleet full of beleaguered pioneers.

That was only one of the horrors Darva had heard her organization had been perpetrating, but it was by no means the last. Disenchanted, Darva opted not to renew her contract with the Corps after she had served her seven years. Luckily, there was plenty of work to be found for a pilot of her caliber and background, but the most lucrative opportunity came from a Weylan-Yutani headhunter.

He could have talked until he was blue in the face, but his biggest selling point, of course, was the obscene amount of money she could make for a simple transport job that would take less than two weeks to complete. Darva had immediately accepted and begun the arduous application process which, in itself, lasted two months. Background checks, interviews with her friends, family and fellow officers back at the Corps, physicals, blood tests, performance reviews-it was almost enough to make Darva inform the corporation where they could shove all of their zeroes.

But she had buckled down and went through the motions. There was far too much she could do with the money Weylan-Yutani was offering her and very little of it for her own personal enjoyment. Darva remembered the poor farming colony on Medea where she and her little sister had grown up. The hospitals were more like slaughterhouses, they were so understaffed and ill-equipped. The schools were nothing more than empty suggestions, the children being put to work at an early age at the hydroponics labs to help meet the demanding quotas of Inner Rim worlds.

Darva and her sister had survived; Darva by enlisting in the Corps and Radha by selling herself to the weary and loveless laborers. They hadn't spoken in years, but when Darva was done with the job, she would return to Medea and save her sister from the fetters of poverty and try her damnedest to improve life in the colony for future generations.

_Yep, I'll be a bona fide hero. So then why do I have the distinct feeling that I'm doing something really illegal?_

It was almost unnecessary for Darva to swear secrecy because, in truth, she had no idea what the hell the boys in lab coats were doing aboard the _Prometheus_. Weylan-Yutani had always been a mysterious and inscrutable corporate entity, _and _they were powerful. The _Prometheus _and its new, highly secluded home on Hel-666 could simply be an extreme measure to protect sensitive projects from saboteurs, fanatics, and those willing to sell out their employers' secrets to make enough money to retire for several lifetimes. However, there was something off with the entire operation, one that made Darva break out in a cold sweat if she thought about it too long.

It didn't matter. They were breaking atmo and bound to make landfall in less then twenty minutes. Darva refocused to the task at hand and did what she knew best.


End file.
